gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Kizaki Gensai
Kizaki Gensai also known as the Sword Fiend. He is the leader of the Kannari School. He had participated in the Unabara tournament and allied himself with the Ogame School, after the Muhou School had taken control of Unabara. He is also the teacher of Kudou Shimon. Appearance Gensai has light colored hair that is combed straight back. He had large eyebrows that bend in an U shape and extends past the side of his face. He also has wide face with stubs on his chin and upper lip, along with wrinkles on his face. He wears a white overshirt with a black ad white checkered pattern on his shoulders, and at the end of his sleeve, over a black undershirt, a dark pair of pants, with bandages around his ankles, sandles, and two swords on his waist. A year later, Kizaki's face has slimmed and his eyebrows have curved upwards. Thirty years ago, he had black hair and wore a sleeveless Jacket with a swirl pattern on the edges. Personality Gensai is a straight-forward man. He is also willing to tell his opponent that he is going to kill them, instead of attacking them from the rear. He also believes that any money and women of the people he cut down belongs to him. History Thirty years ago, Gensai founded the Kannazi style and the Kannazi School. Years later, he had taken Kudou Shimon as a student. Later he had his two best students, Shimon and Shuusuke, to choose who would successer him. He then appoints Shimon his successer. Plot Second Round Arc Gensai is a participent of the Unabara tournament. He was able to win the first round by himself. Gensai then attended the meet for the announcement of the second round. While in the meeting, he kills a man and takes his money. After the meeting, he leaves the castle. 47 Corps Arc A year after Muhou School took over Unabara, Gensai is in Jouka as he meets up with Iori. He asks Iori when the others are going to get their. Ayanaka Forest Arc When two of the advisors of the Muhou School leave the town, Gensai and Iori follow them and come to the rescue of Shin and Zenmaru. He then has a breif chat with Zenmaru, who remembers him. He then helps the Ogame School against the advisors and Banri. When Archers arrive to help them, He kills one of the advisors squad members before they can retreat. They then head to Jouka after the fight. Eastern Gate Arc A Day later, he is waiting with the rest at the meeting place. When Gama shows up, He introduces himself and tells him that he is their ally. When Kamedenbou arrives, He pulls out a map and shows everyone how the town has changed. He also explains that their are two gate to entering the castle and that their are over 100 men guarding each gate. Later on Gensai, along with Kamedenbou and four archers distract one gate, to allow Gama and the others get through the other one. Front Gate Arc Later that night, Gensai and Kamedenbou are still fighting when he notices that their archery support has stopped. When two member of the personal corps show up, Gensai notices that Tsuchiryuu is holding the heads of the archers. He then face off against Tsuchiryuu. Toudou Revenge Arc As he fight him, Gensai is wounded and out matched. When Tsuchiryuu leaves, Gensai feels Humiliated and says that he will pay him back. Matsumoto Muraku Arc After they break through the gate, they meet up with Shin at the next gate. They then head to their hide out and plan what to do next after everyone is their. The next day, Gensai head to the next gate along with the rest. When they get to the next gate and no one is their, he wonders if it is a trap. Arimaru Arc When Tsukikage opens the gate and reveals himself as the traitor, Gensai yells at him for asking them to join him. He is then shocked when Tsukikage reveals himself to be a shogunate spy. He along with the rest the head through the gate. While travelling to the next gate, they come to a sandy area and he is stabbed through the foot. He then watchs as Shin, then Zenmaru fight Arimaru. After the fight, Gensai takes up into a home and rests for the night. Final Assualt Arc The next day, Gensai breaks through the final gate with the rest. Kannari School Arc He and Kamedenbou then split up from the group. They then come across Tatehara and his group, which Gensai easily takes out Tatehara easily. When Shimon shows up, Gensai reveals that he is a former student of his. He and Shimon then has a short chat before fighting. He and Shimon then clashes but their they stop each other. He then puts his sword back into his sheath and prepares to clash again. He then losts his left eyes when Shimon strikes before him. When Shimon tries to finish him off, Gensai uses the Kannari Ultamite technique manjinuki to cut Shimon. When says that he will use Manjinuki to finish him off, Gensai says that he is bluffing. Gensai then faces Shimon with Manjinuki but is cut down before he can draw. Gensai then gets up and expresses that he can still fight but drops to the ground and fall to the ground. Shogunate Attack Arc Shimon then compliments him while standing over Gensai's corpse. Conclusion Arc Later Kizaki is burried by a river, where Shimon visits and says that he respect Kizaki and that Shimon will pass on the Kannari School techniques. Abilities Gensai is a strong individual and can draw his sword with extreme speed. He is also strong as he is the reason as to why Unabara is known as the hunt of demons. His drawing techniques were so feared that they were known was the fiend's flash. Techniques 'Manjinuki ( 卍抜 Manji Draw):'The ultimate and secret technique of the Kannari School. Gensai takes a left facing stance. Then when his opponent closes the distense, Gensai draws his blade by pulling the sheath back and wounding his opponent with an upward slash. Battles *Kizaki Gensai vs. three Unknown School members (Win) *Kizaki Gensai, Sengoku Iori, Sakura Shinnojou, and Ichinose Zenmaru vs. Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members (Interrupted) *Kizaki Gensai vs. Niina Gakushin (Win) *Kizaki Gensai vs. Tatehara Ginji (Win) *Kizaki Gensai vs. Kudou Shimon (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kannari School Category:Leaders Category:Ogame School Ally